


Character List

by weird_au_ideas



Series: A kingdom to rule [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Character Sheet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-26 05:00:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20924570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weird_au_ideas/pseuds/weird_au_ideas
Summary: An ever expanding list of all of my OCs currently existing in this universe of mine!





	Character List

**Author's Note:**

> This is a list of all the OCs that reside in the kingdom at the moment!  
It may expand at some point because I am always adding new characters to this world but we'll see!  
Little side note:When after someones name is written (brother/sister of xy) means that they see each other as siblings/family.None of these characters are related by blood!

**Rachel Chareile** (Katherine's sister):A strong minded were cat who believes that everyone should be treated equally.After a big fire took her parents and almost destroyed the whole castle she was quickly crowned as queen and had to stick the broken pieces together again;but she isn't alone,as more people joined her court and all try to help with the end goal to make the kingdom a peaceful place where everyone is treated the same.

**Luna Leporemilio:**A vampire who was born in a tiny village in the middle of nowhere.She and her best friend Kiran left their homes as teens to pursue their dreams of traveling through all sorts of kingdoms.After parting ways with Kiran because of a big fight,she found herself in the capital;befriending the princess of it,Sol.But events led her to flee to a kingdom nearby;where queen Rachel is reigning.Using all her charm and knowledge of traveling,she got the position as queen Rachel's royal advisor.

**Alissa Graturit**:A were wolf who spent the early days of her life nameless and abandoned on the streets;that was until a satyr named Taegyn found her and took her in.She grew up in the base of a organization that wanted to change the horrific ways of the capital,and started her training as a teen.She worked for the organization until one day Taegyn died from causes that she blames on herself;leaving her home with two things,Taegyn's violin and the promise to her that she would start a new life somewhere and live it to the fullest.

**Zachery Mecholus**:An introverted vampire that was fascinated of anything mechanical since he was a child.He met Rachel at an event his parents dragged him to and they quickly became best friends;Rachel always getting him out of his house for some time.That was until an accident left him with only one leg,leaving a deep mark on him not only physically but also mentally.He spend the rest of his teen years in his basement,never daring to go out of it;building himself a leg prosthetic.He lived like that until his parents threw him out of the house,saying that he is old enough to go out into the world.Rachel immediately took him in after hearing him recite the story and gave him the position of court engineer,including his own workshop under the castle.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm FAR from done with the list!  
A LOT of characters will are going to be added but I only had time to write these four for now!  
Well,until then!  
Hope you enjoyed these characters!


End file.
